Broken Promise
by xx skaterchick xx
Summary: Songfic. I wrote the song by the way, Kind of an AntiMoliver type thing. Read to find out.
1. Kisses and Tears

**Ok normally I don't do Molivers but I guess this is anti-moliver…sorta**

**Disclaimer:: don't own Hannah Montana but I do own the song Miley "writes" **

Miley's POV:

I was supposed to hang out with Oliver today. He said he was busy. It's kinda weird how he's been too busy for his own girlfriend lately. It's got me a little worried but I haven't thought much of it. Well, until now. I noticed Lilly is always busy when Oliver is. I don't mind them hanging out, I mean they've been friends forever, but behind my back? I don't know.

I decided not to think of it anymore and go to bed. Tomorrow was school and it was already 11:27. I woke up multiple times during the night from having weird nightmares.

At 6:00AM my alarm clock blared the annoying buzzing in my ear. I blindly slapped my hand on my table and accidently hit the corner. With my hand throbbing, I headed downstairs to eat. Daddy was making pancakes again. My favorite! I wolfed down two and went back upstairs to get dressed.

I searched through my entire closet to find the perfect outfit for Oliver. I wanted to look good in case something _was_ going on. I finally settled with some cute cut-off Capri pants and a gray and navy striped Henley. I added a few bracelets, silver flats, and some makeup to finish the look. I grabbed my homework off my desk, put it in my backpack, and headed downstairs to wait for Lilly and Oliver.

They were supposed to be here soon anyway so I walked outside to wait for them. Oliver's house was right across from mine and Lilly's was next to his. I scanned the houses' windows, looking for them. I let out a small gasp when I found them. They were kissing on his porch. KISSING! I felt my heart go into my throat.

I decided to walk alone that day. I didn't need them with me. Oliver stopped by my locker after he got his books. "Hey babe." he said cheerfully. I ignored him. I got the books I needed and headed to homeroom. Oliver was behind he with a confused look on his face and Lilly caught up to me. "Hey Miles!" she said. She saw the look on my face and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked _almost_ sincerely. "Oh, I don't know Lilly, maybe the fact that you were making out with Oliver on his front porch!" I snapped back, my voice growing a bit louder.

I walked quickly to homeroom, holding back tears and hoping neither Lilly nor Oliver would try and talk to me. I watched as Lilly followed Oliver into the room. Great, they were probably talking before. The room was set up with tables of three. Lilly and Oliver took a seat next to me. I looked at my notebook and started doodling, hoping they would get the message and back off. They didn't. "Hey Miley" I heard Oliver whisper. I pretended I didn't hear him. "Miles, please talk to us?" Lilly pleaded. "Why should I?" I snapped, not looking up. "You two seem fine without me." I added coldly. Oliver winced. "Miley…" he started. I interrupted. "No, don't say sorry, or it meant nothing, or that you weren't thinking. I don't want to talk to either of you yet, and when I do I will talk to you, okay?" Lilly and Oliver exchanged glances and shrugged. I sighed, they were actually listening to me. Good.

The day was hard. Either Lilly or Oliver or both were in every class with me. When the last bell finally rang I decided I still didn't want to talk to them. I went to my locker, got my books and walked out of the school. I could sense them watching me walk away but I didn't care.

Later that night, after I avoided talking to my dad about it, I went out on the deck and looked out at the beach. I felt so calm, so relaxed. Unfortunatly that didn't last because I heard some all too familiar voices coming closer. Lilly and Oliver were walking on the beach together! I couldn't believe it. I would show how much they hurt me. I grabbed my guitar and made up a heartfelt song.

_You walk on by like there's nothing wrong  
but I'm singing a different song  
if you opened your eyes_

You can't see behind my fakest smile  
It'll take you awhile  
to get things right

Every time you pass I die inside  
Trying to forget the things we never tried  
Make your way into my life  
You stupid boy, my hearts not a toy

You smile like nothing happened  
Sorry but I cant pretend  
I'm lost inside but I'll make it through  
So I'm not your perfect girl  
but I know, oh, I know  
I'm gonna make someone's world

Chorus:  
You can play with my heart   
but that's only the start  
Yeah, when I leave you  
you won't know what hit you

You took my hand and promised me  
You were sure we're meant to be  
but now you left me in the dust  
thought you were someone I could trust

Did you think I'd fall hard and fast?  
Come on, you knew this wouldn't last  
Pretend to protect me  
you didn't respect me  
thought I didn't know your little plan  
You must think I'm your biggest fan

(CHORUS 2x)

Maybe I'm not sure who I am  
But I'm not going back to who I was  
I knew it wouldn't last forever  
But I wish it that it was never  


I could tell they heard. I walked back inside so they couldn't walk over to me. I laid in bed thinking about the whole day. I was lost in my thoughts soon enough. I wish my mom was here to help me through this. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my window.


	2. Notes and Make ups

Ok I decided I should make the second chapter even tho no one reviewed yet.

_Previous chapter:_

_I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the window…_

Miley's POV:

I stood up cautiously and walked towards the window. I moved my blinds aside and saw that is was Oliver. I shook my head and was a bout to close the curtains when he yelled "Miley! Just let me in, I'm gonna fall!." Ok I'm not that mean, I wasn't going to let my best friend fall 2 stories. I opened the window and stood back with my arms crossed. 'This better be worth it.' I thought.

Once Oliver struggled through the window, I turned on a light and sat on the bed with my arms still crossed. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I simply raised an eyebrow at him. Saying 'sorry' just isn't enough. And he didn't even say it. He carefully sat next to me on the bed. I inched away.

Normally I'd inch closer but there was no way I was getting anywhere near him. Oliver sighed quietly. "Do you really think I'm going to forgive you that quickly? You cheated on me with LILLY of all people!" I started in a whisper then got a bit louder. Oliver took my hand. When I tensed up, he squeezed it. I bit my lip. This was too much for me. I stood up to get away from him. "What did you want, Oliver? You climbed up the side of my house and still haven't said anything." I said a bit coldly. Oliver looked up at me. "Look, I'm really sorry Miles. I shouldn't have--"

"Then why didn't you just dump me?" I asked, interrupting. "Just get out." I said bitterly. "But Miles…" he started to protest. "Go!" I interrupted and pointed to the door. "You can just leave through the front"

Oliver left with a defeated look on his face. At the moment, I really didn't care. He hurt me more than I hurt him. I couldn't sleep after that. I took out my iPod and played it loud to drown out my thoughts. I found a song that sounded a bit like my situation…

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say_

_Chorus__  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

_Chorus___

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last   
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

_Chorus x2___

Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh   
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh

Hmm. Leave (get out) by JoJo. Yep, that sounds about right. I put that song on repeat ad ended up drifting to sleep. My alarm woke me up, what felt like 10 minutes later. I yawned and got out of bed without any motivation. For one, I didn't have my best friends anymore and two, Oliver doesn't like me and might make out with Lilly again this morning. I sighed and headed downstairs. Jackson was already wolfing down some eggs and bacon. "Try chewing, Caveman." I said to Jackson bitterly. "What's up with you?" he asked after struggling to swallow. "Why would you care?" I said before grabbing a breakfast bar and walking back upstairs.

I looked in my closet. There wasn't a reason to look good today so I grabbed some ripped jeans, a blue tank top with silver swirls on it, and a black and silver hoodie. (A/N what I'm wearing, really cute actually! Lol) I put my hair into a ponytail and ate my breakfast bar. I put minimal makeup on, just some mascara and foundation. I grabbed my black flats and walked back downstairs.

Jackson stopped me on the stairs. "Jackson, move." I said. He wouldn't budge. "What's wrong Miles? You're acting different." he said, starting down at me. "Why would you care anyway?" I shot back. "Because you're my little sis." He said calmly. "And I love you, no matter what." I smiled a bit at what he said. I still didn't want to tell him though. "I'll tell you after school ok? I gotta get going." I answered a little calmer. He thought about it for a second and let me pass.

I walked outside and breathed in the warm Malibu air. I smiled almost forgetting about Oliver. Well, that is, until I noticed him walking towards me, with Lilly of course. I started walking to school, acting like I didn't notice them. I heard their hurried footsteps behind me. I slowed down just a little to see what they had to say. Once they caught up, I glanced at both of them. They both had pleading looks on heir faces. Lilly even tried the 'puppy pout' that always works on me. I walked towards my locker and struggled with the combination. I couldn't get it open! 'Stupid locker' I thought. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Oliver. 'Oh great' I thought bitterly 'Here's locker man to save the day.' "Yes, Oliver?" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. He looked at me nervously and mumbled something I couldn't understand. "I didn't quite catch that Oliver, what?" I said. Oliver mumbled a bit louder. "Spit it out!" I said impatiently. Oliver almost yelled "I said, I hope we can still be friends, do you need help with your locker!" I stood there a bit shocked at his volume but nodded and stepped aside. He opened my locker and put a note in there too. I was about to ask him what it was but he was gone. I took out the note and opened it…

_Dear Miles,_

_I wish I had a better reason for the kiss. But to get things straight, Lilly kissed me first! Okay, that's a weak defense but it's true. The problem is, I liked it. I REALLY liked it. I think we're over. I hope you can still be friends with the both of us. Maybe ask Jake out? I don't know, I just want things better between us. Tell me what you think_

_Your donut, _

_Ollie_

When I finished the note, I was crying. He loved Lilly. I'm not surprised I guess, they've been friends since pre-K. It still hurt no matter what. Thank god for water-proof mascara. I got my books and headed to homeroom. Lilly and Oliver looked at me when I walked in the room. I sat next to them. They exchanged looks when they saw my red, puffy eyes. Oliver put his hand over mine, just for me to move my hand away. I started to write a note back since Mr. Corelli was rambling on about cookies or something. This is what I decided to write:

**Dear Oliver,**

**I wish things happened differently, but that how it is. I can be friends with you and Lilly, but I ask one thing, no lovey-dovey stuff around me okay? I'd feel like a third-wheel and I don't want that to happen to us. We have to promise to keep the trio alive when you two are dating. I don't know about asking Jake out. I guess I will tho. He's being more normal anyway. Maybe we can double date! Oh, show this to Lils too. Altho I guess you would anyway.**

**Miles **

I looked over at Mr. Corelli. He was occupied by a granola bar someone probably tried to eat in class. Since he wasn't I passed the note to Oliver. I watched him as he read it. He looked confused. That's weird. Everything was pretty clear, I thought. He slowly took out his cell, watching Mr. Correli. I took out my cell and set it to silent. He typed something quick and soon my phone was flashing 'new text message' on its screen. I flipped my phone open and read the text. It said: Miles, me and Lils aren't dating.

Now it was my turn to look confused. Why not? I texted back. When he got the message, the bell rang. I got up and walked out of class, Lilly and Oliver close behind. I had biology with Oliver next. Lilly had algebra next. Oliver met me at my locker and we walked together. "Miles, why did you think me and Lil were dating?" he asked suddenly. "Well you dumped me, and you kissed her before. Why shouldn't you be?" I said. Oliver thought for a second. "Because I know it would hurt you and you're still my best friend." I smiled a bit. "God, I've missed your smile." he said, smiling too. "Yeah, well, can we just go back to being the three amigos again? I really miss that." I said hopefully. "I think that would be less complicated." he answered, still smiling. I got through the rest of the day without much problem. We told Lilly in English what happened and she was happy too. Looks like I wont have to talk to Jackson anymore.

**THE END! Mkay that was it! Did anyone like it? Comment on my song I wrote in chapter one too please D**

**Cara**


End file.
